dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Super Junior
center|650px Super Junior *'Nombre:' **Super Junior (Internacional) **슈퍼주니어 (syupeo junieo) en Corea **スーパージュニア (Sūpā junia) en Japon *'Nombre Alternativo': SuJu (슈주) o SJ (pronunciación "Es Yei") *'Numero de Integrantes:' 9 **'Numero de Miembros Inactivos:' 2 **'Número de Ex-Integrantes:' 2 *'Origen:' Corea del Sur *'Debut:' **'En Corea:' 06 de Noviembre del 2005 *'Fanclub Oficial: '''E.L.F (엘프) su significado es la abreviación de 'Ever Lasting Friends' **'Se Pronuncia: 'Elpeu' *'''Color Oficial: Azul Zafiro Perlado *'Agencia:' **SM Entertainment (Corea del Sur) -''> (Misma que Kang Ta, BoA, TVXQ (DBSK), Zhang Li Yin, J-Min, Girls' Generation, SHINee, F(x), EXO y Red Velvet)'' **Avex Group (Japón) *'Sub-unidades:' **Super Junior K.R.Y. (2006) **Super Junior T (2007) **Super Junior M (2008) **Super Junior Happy (2008) **Super Junior D&E (2011) * Solistas: **Henry (2013) **Zhou Mi (2014) **Kyuhyun (2014) Carrera 'Pre-Debut' En el año 2000, Leeteuk fue recomendado por un caza-talentos para una audición de SM Entertainment Starlight Casting System, ''después de realizar varias pruebas, firmó el contrato y se convirtió en estudiante de la empresa. En ese mismo año, Eunhyuk fue seleccionado para ser contratado, a través de la misma audición. En el año 2001, en Beijing (China), la compañía realiza su primera audición en el extranjero en la que descubre a Hangeng, quien fue elegido de entre cerca de 3000 personas. Ese mismo año, Yesung fue descubierto tras realizar un casting en Seúl. Al mismo tiempo Sungmin y Donghae ganan el primer puesto en el concurso la ''Mejor Apariencia Exterior, patrocinado por SM, tras el que pasaron a ser alumnos (trainees). En el 2002, Heechul y Kangin fueron captados junto con Kibum, encontrado en Los Ángeles (EE.UU.). Siwon fue reclutado en el 2003 después de haber sido descubierto a los 16 años frente a su escuela secundaria En el año 2004, Ryeowook, participa en el Concurso de Canto Chin Chin en el Festival de la Juventud y es seleccionado. En el 2005, Shindong fue seleccionado. Ese mismo año, el último miembro, Kyuhyun, fue descubierto después de ganar el tercer lugar en el Concurso de Canto Chin Chin. 2005: Debut 'TWINS (Knock Out)' y Album 'SuperJunior05 (TWINS)' right|303x303px El 6 de Noviembre de 2005, Super Junior 05 debuta en el programa “Popular Songs / Canciones Populares” de la SBS, presentándose con su primer single “TWINS (Knock Out)”. Un CD-single estaba programado para salir la siguiente semana pero, en vez de eso el 6 de Diciembre de ese mismo año se lanzó un álbum más completo llamado SuperJunior05 (TWINS). Su álbum debut vendió 28,536 copias el primer mes tras el lanzamiento y debutó como nº3 en las listas mensuales de Diciembre de 2005. Ese mismo mes, ellos lanzaron “Show Me Your Love” un single en colaboración con TVXQ, que se volvió el más vendido de ese mes, vendiendo 49,945 antes de finalizar el año. '2006: Finalización de las promociones y Nuevo Integrante' En Febrero de 2006, Super Junior'05 comenzó sus presentaciones para “Miracle”, el segundo single promocional para su álbum debut. “Miracle” fue el primer single de un grupo en alcanzar el primer lugar en las listas de música online de Corea del Sur, así como también en Tailandia, recibiendo el interés del mercado internacional. Como las promociones de “Miracle” llegaron a su fin, la SM Entertainment comenzó a seleccionar nuevos miembros para la segunda alineación del proyecto de Super Junior, Super Junior'06. La compañía incluso había preparado una lista de miembros seleccionados para graduarse del grupo. Sin embargo, ningún miembro fue sacado, y un décimo-tercero fue agregado en Mayo de 2006, que fue Kyuhyun. El proyecto de alineación fue abandonado desde entonces y el grupo se volvió conocido sólo como “Super Junior” sin el sufijo “05”. El 23 de Mayo de 2006, SM reveló a su décimo-tercer miembro Kyuhyun, quien fue descubierto a través de una competición en 2005. Nuevo Sencillo 'U' y Primera Sub-Unidad 'Super Junior K.R.Y' Lanzaron su single “U” en línea para descarga gratuita el 25 de Mayo de 2006 en su sitio web oficial. “U” resultó ser un éxito, habiendo alrededor de 400 mil descargas durante las primeras 5 horas de haber sido lanzado para después llegar al millón, provocando el bloqueo de los servidores. La primera sub-unidad, el trío que canta baladas Super Junior K.R.Y., debutó el 5 de Noviembre de 2006 con la presentación del tema del drama Hyena “The One I Love” en el programa Music Bank de la KBS. 2007: Nuevas Sub-Unidades 'Super Junior T' y 'Super Junior M' Una segunda sub-unidad llegó en Febrero de 2007, llamada Super Junior T . El grupo trot reveló su single “Rokkugo” el 23 de Febrero de 2007 e hizo su presentación debut en Popular Songs dos días después. El segundo álbum oficial de Super Junior estaba previsto para finales de 2006, pero debido a diferentes accidentes, Don’t Don no fue lanzado hasta el 20 Septiembre de 2007. El 2 de octubre de 2007, SM Entertainment anunció el tercer sub-grupo de Super Junior Super Junior-M, un sub-grupo designado para el mercado chino. Super Junior M se convirtió en un éxito fenomenal en China , teniendo la oportunidad de contar con dos conciertos vendidos en Hong Kong Segundo Album 'Don't Don't' ' El segundo álbum oficial de Super Junior planeó ser lanzado para finales del 2006, sin embargo debido a un severo accidente de auto, ''Don't Don no fue revelado hasta el 20 de septiembre del 2007. Don't Don vendió más de 60,000 copias el primer día de lanzamiento y debutó en el primer lugar del ranking mensual por el mes de septiembre del 2007. A pesar de que el álbum recibió críticas variadas, vendió más de 160,000 copias para final de año, siendo el segundo más vendido del 2007. Super Junior recibió 7 nominaciones en los MKMF (Mnet Korean Music Festival) del 2007, ganando tres de ellos incluyendo "Artista del Año", el reconocimiento más alto de la ceremonia. Super Junior ganó dos premios más en Golden Disk Awards, incluyendo el "Disk Bonsang award". '''2008: Primer Tour 'Super Show' y Nueva Sub-Unidad 'Super Junior-Happy' El primer tour principal de Super Junior, fue Super Show, que comenzó el 22 de febrero de 2008 en Seúl. La gira abarcó tres países y se muestra en seis ciudades diferentes, entre ellas Bangkok, Shanghái y Pekín . Todos los miembros de Super Junior ya habían sido colocados en uno de los sub-grupos, excepto Kibum. Super Junior-Happy consta de todos los miembros anteriores de Super Junior-T, salvo Heechul, que se sustituye por Yesung. Super Junior-Happy hizo un debut no oficial el 3 de mayo del 2008 en el Power Concert. Los días 8 y 9 de Julio del año 2008, Super Junior celebró su primer fan meeting en Japón, en el Nippon Budōkan de Tokio, como una celebración para la gran inauguración de su Japanese Homepage, que se puso en marcha el 1 de abril de ese mismo año. '2009:' Reducción del grupo 'Salida de Han Gen' y Servicio Militar El 21 de diciembre de 2009, fuentes chinas confirmaron la demanda presentada por el miembro de Super Junior Han Geng y líder del sub-grupo Super Junior M El 10 de mayo de 2010, a las 10 de la mañana, fue lanzado el cuarto álbum de Super Junior, titulado "미인아 (BONAMANA)". Sin embargo en él participaron sólo 10 de sus integrantes, los mismos que aparecen en el MV. El 5 de julio del 2010, Kangin ingresó a realizar su servicio militar, mientras que el 1 de Septiembre de 2011 fue Heechul quien se en listó para sus 2 años de servicio. Tercer Album 'Sorry Sorry' y 'Super Show 2' El grupo lanzó su tercer álbum estudio Sorry, Sorry el 12 de marzo del 2009. Fue el primer álbum del grupo en debutar en el puesto 1 del ranking Hanteo vendiendo más de 29.000 copias en el primer día. Después de solo un mes el álbum se convirtió en el más vendido del año 2009, vendieron al rededor de 250.000 copias en Corea del Sur. Así mismo, se convirtió en el álbum coreano más vendido en Taiwán, Tailandia, China y Filipinas, en donde también recibió el crédito de ser el primer álbum coreano en llegar al puesto 1 en los rankings de música de ese país. El álbum titulado Sorry, Sorry se convirtió e un hit instantáneo, ganando un total de 10 números #1 por 10 semanas consecutivas en Corea del Sur, y rompió un récord al quedar en el primer lugar por 37 semanas en el ranking de sencillos de Kpop en Taiwán. Sorry, Sorry logró éxito nacional e internacional, ganando varios premios en el #24 Golden Disk Awards, incluyendo el gran premio "Disk Daesang" (Disco del año). Después del éxito de Sorry, Sorry, Super Junior comenzó su segundo tour por Asia llamado "Super Show 2", el 17 de julio del 2009, en Seúl. 2010: Cuarto Album 'Bonamana' Y 'Super Show 3' Con solo los 10 miembros restantes, Super Junior lanzó su cuarto álbum estudio Bonamana, en mayo del 2010. Aunque el álbum no recibió buenas críticas como Sorry, Sorry, vendió más que éste con más de 300.000 copias en Corea del Sur. El álbum se mantuvo en el puesto 1 del ránking taiwanés, por 61 semanas rompiendo su propio récord que habían tenido antes. Para promocionar el álbum, Super Junior tuvo su tercer concierto por Asia, "Super Show 3", durante el 2010 y el 2011, agotando las entradas en cada una de las paradas. En febrero 2011, Super Junior lanzó una película en 3D de el tour, Super Show 3 3D, en todos los cines CGV y Primus. La película debutó en el puesto 6 de los rankings y se convirtió en la película 3D mejor vendida de Corea del Sur. Después de sus presentaciones en Japón, Super Junior lanzó Super Junior Japan 'Super Show 3, un álbum conmemorativo, en febrero de 2011, debutando en el puesto en el ranking de Tower Records por ventas vía online. La versión en DVD de Super Junior Japan Limited Special Edition – Super Show 3 también debutó en el puesto 2 mientras que la versión em CD debutó en el puesto 10. El álbum también se mantuvo en el puesto 3 en el ranking diario de Oricon por dos días consecutivos y en el puesto 6 en el ranking semanal de Oricon. Tras el éxito comercial en Japón, el grupo lanzó la versión en japonés de Bonamana como sencillo, que debutó en el puesto 2 del ranking diario de Oricon tras vender más de 59.000 copias en la primera semana de lanzamiento. Sin embargo, SM Entertainment no lanzó el sencillo como una forma de debut oficial y señalaron que debutarían en Japón posteriormente. Entre las paradas del Super Show 3, el grupo participó del tour mundial de SMTOWN Live World Tour '10 y se presentaron en Los Ángeles, París, Tokio y Nueva York junto a otros artistas que están bajo SM Entertainment, presentándose fuera de Asia por primera vez. Las presentaciones de Super Junior fueron bien recibidos por los medios y recibieron honores como "Íconos nacionales de la cultura pop coreana" por su rol de expandir la onda Hallyu. También recibieron un premio del Ministro de Cultura, Deportes y Turismo en los Pop Culture Art Awards. Aparecieron en el programa de CNN "Talk Asia" en donde hablaron de su popularidad y estrategias para avanzar en la industria musical mundial. El grupo alcanzó reconocimiento fuera de Asia, notablemente en Europa, América del Norte y América del Sur. El ranking de los 30 hombres más sexys del mundo de Perú incluyó a todos los miembros en la lista. Tuvieron entrevistas exclusivas con revista de Eslovenia e Irán y fueron seleccionados por los fans en Brasil como el artista que más querían que visitara el país. Tanto TV Azteca de México como la BBC del Reino Unido nombraron a Super Junior como el icono líder del efecto Hallyu. '2011: Nueva Sub-Unidad 'Donghae & Eunhyuk' y 'Super Show 4 En el Super Show 4 llevado a cabo entre los días 4 y 19 de Noviembre del 2011, fue presentada por primera vez, la canción "Oppa, Oppa" por dos de sus miembros, Donghae y Eunhyuk. Un mes más tarde, S.M. Entertainment anunció que promocionarían la canción en varios shows. Donghae y Eunhyuk lanzaron su single digital llamado '떴다 오빠 (Oppa, Oppa)' el día 16 de Diciembre de 2011, a través de diferentes portales coreanos de música, presentándola ese mismo día en Music Bank. '''2012: Sexto Album 'Sexy, Free & Single'' Comenzando el tercer trimestre del 2012 fue lanzado su sexto álbum titulado 'Sexy, Free & Single'. En el mercado fue lanzado el 4 de julio pero se podía adquirir digitalmente desde el 1 de Julio (KST), día en que fue liberado el vídeo musical y que en su primer día recibió alrededor de 2 millones de visitas. Cabe destacar que este álbum contó con el regreso de Kangin, quien terminó en abril su servicio militar después de 21 meses. En agosto de 2012 se lanzó la versión repackage del sexto álbum que fue titulada ‘Spy’ con su vídeo musical correspondiente y poco después, en este mismo mes, se reveló la versión japonesa del vídeo de Sexy, Free & Single que sería su cuarto single japonés. El 30 de octubre de 2012 el líder del grupo Leeteuk se despidió de todos y comenzó su servicio militar, siendo el tercer miembro en enlistarse después de Kangin y Heechul. El 2 de noviembre de 2012 estuvieron presentes en el Music Bank en Chile junto a los grupos CNBlue, After School, MBLAQ, Rania, y Davichi. Esta fue la primera vez de Super Junior en un país latinoamericano. Según el ranking Gaon el álbum Sexy, Free & Single registró más de 480.000 copias vendidas durante el segundo semestre del año, es decir, de julio a diciembre, lo que puso a Super Junior en el primer puesto en ventas físicas del 2012. '2013: 'Super Show 5', Primer Album Japones 'Hero' y Ingreso al Servicio Militar 'Yesung y Heechul La principal actividad del grupo para el 2013 fue el tour mundial Super Show 5, el cual dio inicio en Corea del Sur el 23 y 24 de marzo. Seguidamente pasaron por Sudamérica, siendo este uno de los nuevos destinos agregados a este tour. Exactamente estuvieron en Brasil, Argentina, Chile y Perú, para luego seguir sus presentaciones por diferentes países de Asia. Meses después regresaron al continente americano para dar su primer show en México y luego en Londres, que fue el único país europeo incluido en la gira. Los chicos contaron con una gran participación en cuanto a la escogencia de canciones, vestuario, entre otras cosas. El 6 de mayo Yesung inició el servicio militar el cual durará 2 años. Por políticas del ejército él no podía abandonar el país cierto tiempo antes de su enlistamiento, por lo cual no pudo estar presente en las presentaciones del Super Show 5 en Sudamérica y demás. El 24 de julio lanzaron su primer álbum japonés llamado "Hero", el cual se posicionó #1 en el ranking diario Oricon, registrando 52.532 copias vendidas. Para el sexto día ya había alcanzado las 100.000 copias. El 8 de agosto lanzaron "Super Show 4 in Seoul - Super Junior World Tour 3D" como su segunda película en 3D sobre su tour oficial, en diferentes cines de Corea del Sur. Su primera película fue el Super Show 3 3D, lanzada en febrero del 2011. El 30 de agosto se dio por terminado el servicio militar de Heechul, quien se ha ido integrando a las actividades del grupo desde el 26 de septiembre con un fanmeeting en Japón. El 11 de diciembre lanzaron su quinto sencillo japonés llamado "Blue World" el cual se posicionó #2 en el ranking diario Oricon, registrando 46.968 copias vendidas. Para el tercer día había alcanzado 63.340 copias. '2014: Séptimo Album 'MAMACITA' y 'Super Show 6' El inicio del 2014 marcó el cierre de la gira "Super Show 5" que contó con alrededor de 450.000 fans durante 28 fechas en diferentes países de Asia, América y Europa. Su último concierto fue el 22 de febrero en Beijing, siendo éste el show #97 de toda la gira de conciertos "Super Show", gira que acumuló un total de 1.35 millones de audiencia hasta ese momento. El 29 de julio se dio por terminado el servicio militar del líder Leeteuk, quien quiso una salida del ejército tranquila, sin ningún evento especial. A cambio de esto llevo a cabo un fanmeeting para saludar a sus fans. Su primera aparición de vuelta a en los escenarios fue en el SMTown en Seúl (Corea del Sur) el 15 de agosto. El 2014 también marca el regreso de Super Junior después de más de 2 años de pausa en el ámbito musical surcoreano. Esta vez su regreso fue con el álbum titulado “MAMACITA”. El vídeo de la canción principal fue lanzado el 28 de agosto y logró obtener más de 2 millones de visitas en su primer día de lanzamiento. El 29 de agosto se lanzó digitalmente en los sitios de música online coreanos y el 1 de septiembre se lanzó físicamente. En sus primeras semanas el álbum lideró charts semanales en Corea (Hanteo y Sinnara Records), Hong Kong (KKBOX) y Taiwán (Five Music). En iTunes el álbum estuvo #1 en países como: Hong Kong, Tailandia, Filipinas y Singapur, #2 en Japón y Malasia y #5 en México. Al finalizar el mes de septiembre el álbum logró registrar 237,646 copias vendidas según el ranking Gaon. La versión repackage del 7o álbum, renombrada como ‘Edición Especial’, fue titulada “This is Love”. El 23 de octubre se lanzó el álbum en formato digital mientras que el 27 de octubre se lanzó el álbum físico y en tan solo unos pocos días para acabar el mes logró registrar 114,216 copias vendidas para el mes de octubre según el ranking Gaon. Además ésta versión especial contó con 2 vídeos musicales: “This is Love” y “Evanesce”, siendo de alguna manera el uno la contraparte del otro. Por otro lado la nueva gira mundial "Super Show 6" inició en septiembre de 2014. Su primera parada como es costumbre fue en Seúl (Corea del Sur) del 19 al 21 de septiembre. Aunque inicialmente sólo lanzaron 2 fechas, agregaron una más dada la alta demanda de boletería, puesto que se vendieron en su totalidad en menos de 10 minutos. Esa nueva fecha agregada marcó un hecho importante ya que lograron realizar su show #100 convirtiéndose en el primer grupo surcoreano en realizar 100 conciertos en una gira mundial. El 13 de noviembre Kyuhyun debutó como solista con su álbum titulado "광화문에서 (At Gwanghwamun)". El álbum fue muy bien recibido en Corea y estuvo liderando todas las listas online surcoreanas. Al finalizar el año se dio a conocer que el álbum “Mamacita” + su edición especial “This is Love” registraron más de 400 mil copias vendidas según el ranking Gaon. '''2015: "Devil" Album especial y Regreso oficial de Yesung Se suponía que Yesung terminaría su Servicio Militar Obligatorio el 5 de Mayo pero ese fue un día festivo en Corea por lo que termino oficialmente el 4 de Mayo, su regreso al escenario fue con la gira de Super Junior KRY en Japón, pero en Corea fue en el Super Show 6 Encore. Si bien Yesung había participado del Álbum número 7 de Super Junior, solo pudo hacerlo vocalmente ya que no se le permitía promocionar junto con el grupo, por lo cual el nuevo Album Devil marcaría su regreso a los escenarios. Durante el "Super Show 6" Encore se presentan 4 de las canciones del nuevo album incluidas " Devil", "Dont wake me up", "Allright" y "We can" el 11 y 12 de Julio, siendo los fans los primeros en escuchar las canciones. El 15 de Julio de 2015 Super Junior realiza una conferencia de prensa en el SMTOWN COEX Artium para anunciar el lanzamiento oficial de su Album "Devil". Ese mismo día SM lanza el vídeo musical en su canal de Youtube. El 16 de Julio la versión física de Devil es lanzada , este Álbum es para conmemorar los 10 años del grupo, en una forma de agradecimiento hacia los fans que han acompañado al grupo durante todo este tiempo. Super Junior comienza sus promociones el 16 de Julio en M!Countdown, presentado "Devil" y "Dont wake me up" Integrantes centre Integrantes: Arriba: Eunhyuk, Siwon, Yesung Medio: Ryeowook, Heechul, Kangin Abajo: Leeteuk, Donghae, Kyuhyun *Leeteuk (Líder, Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín) *Heechul (Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín) *Yesung (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Kangin (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Eunhyuk (Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín) *Siwon (Visual, Vocalista y Bailarín) *Donghae (Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín) *Ryeowook (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Kyuhyun (Maknae, Vocalista y Bailarín) Miembros No Activos: *Shindong (Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín) *Sungmin (Vocalista y Bailarín) Ex-Miembros *HanGeng (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Kibum (Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín) Miembros exclusivos de Super Junior M *Zhou Mi (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Henry (Vocalista, Rapero, Bailarín y Maknae) Discografía 'Corea' 'Álbumes' 'Repackaged' 'Singles' 'Álbums en Vivo' 'Japón' 'Álbum' 'Singles' 'Taiwán' Single Tours *2007: 2007 SMTOWN Summer Concert. *2008: The 1st ASIA TOUR, Super Show. *2008: SMTOWN Live '08. *2009: The 2nd ASIA TOUR, Super Show 2. *2009: SMTOWN Live in Los Angeles. *2010: The 3rd ASIA TOUR, Super Show 3. *2011: SMTOWN Live in París. *2011: SMTOWN Live in Tokyo - Special Edition. *2011: SMTOWN Live in New York. *2011: 2012: The World Tour: Super Show 4. *2012: SMTOWN Live in Los Angeles. *2012: SMTOWN Live in Taiwan. *2012: Kpop Festival Music Bank en Chile. *2013: 2014: Super Junior World Tour: Super Show 5. * 2013: Kpop Festival Music Bank en Jakarta. * 2013: Kpop Festival Music Bank en Turquía. * 2014: 2015: Super Junior World Tour: Super Show 6. Películas *Attack On the Pin-Up Boys (2007) *Super Show 3 3D (2011) *I AM (2012) *Super Show 4 in Seoul 3D (2013) Premios Curiosidades *Con su tercer álbum "Sorry, Sorry", confirmaron su popularidad no sólo dentro de Asia sino también fuera de ese continente. *Su quinto álbum "Mr. Simple"' '''lanzado en agosto de 2011, según el ranking Gaon superó las 500.000 copias vendidas en marzo del 2012. Para finales del 2012 "Mr. Simple" registró más de 540.000 copias vendidas. *Fueron nombrados Embajadores del Turismo en Corea a través de una encuesta que se le realizó a extranjeros sobre con que celebridad les gustaría viajar. *Lanzaron una versión japonesa de la canción Mr. Simple, logrando ocupar el primer lugar del Oricon, el ranking más importante de Japón. *Youtube los premió como el artista con el vídeo de K-Pop más visto de 2011, por su vídeo ''"Mr. Simple". *El famoso cantante Mick Jagger vocalista de la banda Rolling Stones hizo un cumplido para Super Junior por su canción Walkin'. Él manifestó que un día cualquiera tras estar escuchando diversas canciones online se encontró con una canción que lo hizo sentir muy bien tal como si estuviera de vacaciones en Irlanda, a pesar de que no entendía nada. Estaba sorprendido con los artistas asiáticos e incluso les recomendó que se mantuvieran así. *Las entradas para los diferentes Super Show 4 que realizaron en distintas ciudades de Asia se agotaron a los pocos minutos de haber salido a la venta. Uno de los países, Taiwán, con 4 fechas en el Taipei Arena, lugar que tiene capacidad para 40.000 personas, agotó sus entradas en tan sólo 17 minutos. *Fueron los primeros artistas coreanos en llevar a cabo un concierto exclusivo en Francia, especificamente fue el Super Show 4 realizado el 6 de abril de 2012. *Entre el 2010 y 2012, Super Junior se mantuvo #1 durante 121 semanas consecutivas en la categoría de música coreana del ranking KKBOX de Taiwán, el portal de música online más grande de ese país, rompiendo así su propio récord como el artista que ha permanecido en primer lugar por más tiempo en toda la historia del ranking. *Durante las 121 semanas en KKBOX Taiwán, las canciones principales de sus álbums fueron las que se relevaron el primer puesto. En orden de lanzamiento: Bonamana, Mr Simple y Sexy, Free & Single. Sin contar que Sorry Sorry de su 3er álbum ya había estado en este mismo ranking durante 36 semanas. *Fue uno de los grupos que estuvo presente el 2 de Noviembre del 2012 en Viña del Mar para el K-Pop Festival Music Bank en Chile y que marcaron el liderazgo en fans. Siwon no pudo estar presente en este evento por encontrarse grabando el drama "The King of Dramas". *Fue el primer grupo en ganar un total de 13 premios en los Golden Disk Awards (GDA) hasta antes de la ceremonia de enero del 2013 en la que obtuvieron 3 nuevos premios. Ahora con 16 premios en total, Super Junior se mantiene como el grupo con más premios en toda la historia de los GDA. *Dentro de los tres premios que ganaron en los GDA del 2013, se encuentra el gran premio Daesang por ventas físicas, siendo éste su tercer Daesang y el que los convirtió en el tercer grupo en conseguir tres de estos premios, el mayor número de Daesangs conseguidos por un artista hasta ahora. *La gira que Super Junior realizó en Sudamérica fue un éxito total, abriendo en Sao Paulo - Brasil (21 de Abril), siguiendo con Buenos Aires - Argentina (23 de Abril), Santiago - Chile (25 de Abril) y finalizando en Lima - Perú (27 de Abril), con una asistencia cercana a los 40.000 fans en total. Esta gira es la más grande hecha por un artista coreano en América del Sur hasta el momento y fueron los primeros artistas coreanos en visitar 4 países suramericanos. *El Super Show 5 en Chile consiguió el récord del concierto con mayor audiencia para un grupo coreano en América del Sur, contando con 12.000 fans asistentes aproximadamente. *Con el Super Show 5 en Singapur realizado el 6 de julio, Super Junior consigue la marca de 1 millón de audiencia con su serie de conciertos “Super Show”, alcanzando así uno de los objetivos que se trazaron desde el inicio de la gira del 2013. Otro de sus objetivos es alcanzar los 100 conciertos. *En agosto lanzaron el libro de viaje "Super Junior's Experience Corea" que contiene historias y fotos de viajes realizados en diferentes locaciones como Kangwondo, Gyeongsangdo, la Isla Jeju, entre otras. El libro consta de 2 volúmenes y antes de su salida se lanzaron 5 vídeos teaser. *El Super Show 5 en México realizado el 7 de noviembre, agotó entradas en aproximadamente 5 horas. Consiguió el récord de la mayor audiencia para un "Super Show" llevado a cabo por fuera de Asia, así como también obtuvo el record del concierto con mayor audiencia para un grupo coreano en América, contando con 17.994fans asistentes. *Su quinto sencillo japonés llamado "Blue World" es el primer sencillo japonés completamente original, es decir, no es un remake de sus canciones en coreano. *La canción “Shirt” del álbum "MAMACITA" fue compuesta por Donghae junto al equipo de producción “Team One Sound”, con quienes ya había colaborado en la canción "Still You" de Donghae & Eunhyuk. Además Ryeowook reveló que la coreografía de "Shirt" había sido realizada por Shindong y Eunhyuk. *En la rueda de prensa de “MAMACITA” se dio a conocer que Yesung también tiene participación en el álbum a pesar de estar prestando su servicio militar. Esto debido a que desde el 2012 ellos ya estaban pensando en su 7° álbum puesto que Yesung debía cumplir con su servicio, así por lo menos su voz podía aparecer junto a ellos. De esta manera este álbum cuenta con la participación de 11 integrantes pero solo 10 son los que pueden promocionar. *La versión repackaged de su último álbum se llama "THIS IS LOVE", aunque fue lanzada como 'Special Edition'. El álbum tiene portadas individuales cada uno con una de las letras del nombre del álbum: "This is Love", además cada photobook también es diferente pues es diseñado por cada miembro, incluyendo fotos del grupo desde su debut, fotos personales, gráficas, dibujos, y/o comentarios personales. *La canción "Don't Leave Me" incluida en el álbum repackaged "THIS IS LOVE" fue escrita por Siwon y presentada en el Super Show 6 realizado en Seúl en septiembre del presente año (2014). Mientras que la canción "중 (...ing)" es cantada por Super Junior K.R.Y y había sido presentada únicamente en el Super Show 5 realizado en Seúl en marzo del año pasado. *Para el vídeo oficial oficial de "THIS IS LOVE" nuevamente Shindong tuvo amplia participación, ya que él planificó la coreografía, el set, utilería y trajes. *Su primera presentación de promoción del nuevo álbum fue en M! Countdown con las canciones "Evanesce" y "This is Love". Shindong no estuvo presente debido a problemas de salud y Siwon debido a cruce de agenda. *Con la tercera fecha del Super Show 6 realizado en Seúl el 21 de septiembre de 2014, Super Junior logra conseguir su 2do objetivo trazado desde la gira anterior y marcan el record de ser el primer grupo surcoreano en realizar 100 conciertos en su gira mundial. *El 6 de noviembre (horario coreano) y día del aniversario de Super Junior, la SM anunció que Kyuhyun sería su siguiente artista en debutar en solitario, siendo el primer integrante de Super Junior en lograrlo. Su primer mini álbum "광화문에서 (At Gwanghwamun)" fue lanzado digitalmente el 13 de noviembre y se colocó #1 en las listas digitales coreanas. *Super Junior se encuentra en la posición #7 en el listado de Youtube de "los vídeos más vistos de K-Pop en 2014" con su canción "MAMACITA", vídeo que fue lanzado el 28 de agosto de 2014. *En la lista de canciones escogidas para el vieojuego de la SM Entertaiment hasta la fecha están: "SPY", "Mamacita", "A-Cha", "Mr.Simple", "Sexy, free & Single", "It's You", "Withe Christmas", "Twins", "Opera", "Bonamana", "This Is Love", "No Other" "Let's dance" y "Sorry, Sorry" *Fueron incluidos en un artículo de la revista Caras (México) llamado "Las 'Boy Bands' que han marcado la historia", siendo el primer y único grupo Coreano en salir en esta lista. *Con los conciertos llevados a cabo en Bangkok el 10 y 11 de enero de 2015, Super Junior se convierte en el primer grupo coreano en presentarse 6 años consecutivos en Tailandia, hecho muy significativo ya que éste fue el primer país extranjero en el que actuaron como grupo. *Inicialmente se dijo que Shindong iniciaría su servicio militar el 25 de noviembre de 2014, sin embargo tiempo después anunciaron que él retrasaría su servicio debido a que le fue encontrado un problema en la espalda (hernia discal). Por esta razón decidió enfocarse en su tratamiento, para finalmente ingresar el 24 de marzo de 2015, sin embargo Shindong está inactivo desde el primer anuncio, es decir, que tuvo que dejar de presentarse con el grupo en sus diferentes actividades. *En cuanto al servicio de Sungmin inicialmente se informó que él había audicionado en la Policía Metropolitana de Seúl y había sido uno de los 8 seleccionados en la primera ronda del proceso pero él decidió retrasar su servicio militar para participar en el álbum de regreso de Super Junior y en un nuevo musical. Tiempo después se supo que el también tenía planes de matrimonio antes de ingresar al servicio, finalmente su fecha de enlistamiento fue el 31 de marzo de 2015. *Tanto Shindong como Sungmin se encuentran cumpliendo con su servicio militar como soldados en servicio activo (que fue el mismo tipo que hizo Kangin y Leeteuk), aunque los dos se encuentran en diferentes divisiones militares, ambos deben cumplir con un tiempo aproximado de 21 meses en servicio el cual incluye inicialmente 1 mes de entrenamiento militar básico, de esta manera los dos finalizarán su servicio en diciembre de 2016. *Aunque circuló información sobre la inclusión de países latinoamericanos en la gira 'Super Show 6' que inició en septiembre de 2014 en Seúl, la SM Entertainment publicó el 22 de abril (2015) en el facebook oficial de Super Junior que las últimas paradas de la gira serían en: Singapur (Singapur) el 1o de mayo y Jakarta (Indonesia) el 3 de mayo. *Yesung finalizaría sus 2 años de servicio militar (como trabajador de servicio público) el 5 de mayo de 2015, pero ya que coincidía con un día festivo en Corea se adelantó un día, así oficialmente terminó su servicio el 4 de mayo. Además se ha informado que su regreso a las actividades se realizará a través de la nueva gira japonesa de Super Junior K.R.Y. que se llevará a cabo entre junio y julio del presente año. *El Encore del Super Show 6 se llevará a cabo el 11 y 12 de julio en Corea del Sur, contando con la participación de Yesung. Ésta sería su primera presentación oficial en Corea desde que terminó el servicio militar. *Super Junior junto con 2NE1 y SNSD estan nominados para los Teen Choice Awards 2015 en la categoria 'Choice International Artist. *Fueron Mencionados en un Canal de la Televisión Venezolana, Mencionando su Posición en el Mundo Musical y su single " Devil". *Gracias a la entrega de sus Fans nominaron a #Mejorfandom en los Teen Choice Awards 2015, Fue el unico fandom del Kpop nominado. *Ganaron en la entrega de premios de los Teen Choice Awards 2015 como Artista Internacional y como mejor Fandom (ELF). Enlaces *Página Oficial Super Junior *Página Oficial Super Junior Japón *Página Avex Super Junior *Perfil en iTunes USA *Perfil en iTunes México Youtube *YouTube Oficial SM Entertainment *YouTube Oficial Super Junior Facebook *Facebook Oficial | Super Junior *Facebook Oficial | Heechul (Desactivado) *Facebook Oficial | Yesung Twitter *Twitter Oficial | Leeteuk *Twitter Oficial | Heechul *Twitter Oficial | Hangeng *Twitter Oficial | Yesung *Twitter Oficial | Kangin *Twitter Oficial | Shindong *Twitter Oficial | Sungmin (Suspendido) *Twitter Oficial | Eunhyuk *Twitter Oficial | Siwon *Twitter Oficial | Donghae *Twitter Oficial | Ryeowook *Twitter Oficial | Kibum *Twitter Oficial | Kyuhyun *Twitter Oficial | Zhou Mi *Twitter Oficial | Henry Lau Instagram *Instagram Oficial | Leeteuk *Instagram Oficial | Heechul *Instagram Oficial | Hangeng *Instagram Oficial | Yesung *Instagram Oficial | Kangin *Instagram Oficial | Shindong *Instagram Oficial | Sungmin (Desactivado) *Instagram Oficial | Eunhyuk *Instagram Oficial | Siwon *Instagram Oficial | Donghae *Instagram Oficial | Zhou Mi *Instagram Oficial | Henry Weibo *Weibo Oficial | Leeteuk *Weibo Oficial | Heechul *Weibo Oficial | Hangeng *Weibo Oficial | Yesung *Weibo Oficial | Shindong *Weibo Oficial | Sungmin *Weibo Oficial | Eunhyuk *Weibo Oficial | Siwon *Weibo Oficial | Zhoumi *Weibo Oficial | Donghae *Weibo Oficial | Kyuhyun *Weibo Oficial | Henry Blogs *Blog Naver | Heechul *Blog Naver | Sungmin Cyworld *Cyworld | Donghae *Cyworld | Kyuhyun * Galería Videografía 'Corea' thumb|left|295px|Super Junior - Twins thumb|right|295px|Super Junior - Miracle 'Japón' thumb|left|295px|Super Junior - BONAMANA (Japanese Live Ver.) thumb|right|295px|Super Junior - Mr.Simple (Japanese Short Ver.) Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KBoyBand Categoría:Avex Group Categoría:CPop Categoría:CGrupo